jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sklaven der Republik (The Clone Wars)
Sklaven der Republik ist die 12. Folge der vierten Staffel der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars. Sie wird am 2. Dezember 2011 erstmals im amerikanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt; der Termin für die deutsche Erstausstrahlung ist am 10. Juni 2012. Wochenschau Handlung miniatur|Obi-Wan und Anakin kommen auf Zygerria an Nachdem die Togruta vom Planeten Kiros von zygerrianischen Sklavenhändlern entführt wurden, reisen die Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Ahsoka Tano nach Zygerria. Als sie auf dem Planeten landen, verkleiden sich Rex, Anakin und Obi-Wan als Sklavenhändler, Ahsoka hingegen als Sklavin. Da Sklavenhändler allerdings keine Lichtschwerter tragen, müssen die Jedi R2-D2 die Schwerter geben, der diese daraufhin in seinem Körper versteckt. Kurze Zeit später erreichen sie eine Stadt, in der sich ihr Ziel, die zygerrianische Königin, befindet. Doch während sie die Stadt durchqueren, fällt kurz vor ihnen ein Twi'lek auf den Boden, da dieser jedoch ein Sklave ist und zu seinem Meister Atai Molec sagte, dass seine Arbeit zu schwer sei, will sein Meister ihn bestrafen, indem er ihn mit einer Elektropeitsche auspeitscht. Doch als Atai zum Schlag ausholt, hält Ahsoka seinen Arm fest, weshalb Anakin eingreift und sich für das Verhalten seiner angeblichen Sklavin entschuldigt. Jedoch will Atai daraufhin wissen, wer er ist. Als Anakin erwidert, dass er mit der Königin über Bruno Denturri sprechen will, werden sie von einem Droiden im Auftrag der Königin Miraj Scintel eingeladen. Kurze Zeit später trifft die Gruppe bei der Königin ein. Atai stellt daraufhin Anakin der Köningin vor, jedoch benutzt Anakin den Decknamen Lars Quell. Während Anakin mit der Königin spricht, stellt er ihr seine Sklavin vor. Da Ahsoka eine gute Sklavin darstellt, will die Königin sie kaufen, Anakin hingegen will sie noch nicht verkaufen, weshalb die Königin vorschlägt, dass sie spazieren gehen und dabei verhandeln. Zur selben Zeit versuchen Rex und Obi-Wan, die Togruta von Kiros zu finden, allerdings finden sie einzig den Gouverneur von Kiros. Da dieser geschwächt ist, beschließt Obi-Wan, den Gouverneur zu befreien. Aus diesem Grund entwendet er einen zygerrianischen Brezak, um mit diesem aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Jedoch bemerken die Wachen die Befreiungsaktion, weshalb sie die Gruppe, bestehend aus Obi-Wan, Rex und Roshti, verfolgen. Nur Rex kann fliehen, da Obi-Wan und der Gouverneur durch einen Schuss von ihrem Brezak fallen und gefangengenommen werden. In der Zwischenzeit redet Anakin weiter mit Miraj. Während des Gespräches bringt ihnen eine Sklavin etwas zu trinken, jedoch will diese Sklavin die Königin töten. Dies verhindert Anakin allerdings, weshalb sich die Twi'Lek-Sklavin vom Balkon des Palastes stürtzt und stirbt. Daraufhin will die Köningin nun den Preis für Ahsoka bezahlen, da sie meint, dass Anakin sehr nützlich für sie sei. Anakin schenkt ihr überraschenderweise Ahsoka, woraufhin sie Anakin als ihre Begleitung für die Sklavenauktion einlädt. Währenddessen wird Obi-Wan von einem Zygerrianer gefoltert, um zu erfahren, warum er den Togruta befreien wollte. Erst jetzt bemerkt Atai, dass er ihn kennt und nun weiß er auch, dass Obi-Wan ein Jedi ist. Kurze Zeit später beginnt die Sklavenauktion. Bei deren Eröffnung wird als allererster Roshti vorgeführt. Während er vorgeführt wird, entdeckt Anakin vom Podium aus Rex, der ihm signalisiert, dass er kampfbereit sei. Danach fragt er die Königin, woher sie 50.000 Sklaven habe, jedoch stört Atai sie, indem er Miraj mitteilt, dass sie einen Jedi gefangen haben. Daraufhin kündigt sie ihren besonderen Gast Obi-Wan Kenobi an. Dieser soll allerdings nun von Anakin gefoltert werden, weshalb ihm Miraj eine Elektropeitsche gibt. Als er kurze Zeit später das Podest, auf dem Obi-Wan gefoltert werden soll, betritt, sagt er zu Obi-Wan, dass er ihn erneut retten müsse. Doch nun fordert Miraj, dass er mit der Folterung beginnen solle. Anakin jedoch signalisiert den Anderen, dass der Kampf beginnt, weshalb R2-D2 die Lichtschwerter zu den Jedi schleudert. Rex kämpft zur gleichen Zeit auf der Tribüne mit mehreren Wachen und wird dabei von einer Wache in die Arena gerissen. Ahsoka, die Miraj stellen sollte, wird von dieser besiegt, indem sie Ahsokas Elektro-Halskette aktiviert. So muss Anakin selbst die Königin stellen. Jedoch werden die Jedi von den zygerrianischen Wachen mit Hilfe von Elektropeitschen überwältigt, so dass Anakin alleine angreifen muss. Diesen können sie jedoch erst überwältigen, als sie ihn mit mehreren Peitschen angreifen. Nach einiger Zeit erwacht Anakin in einem Zimmer des zygerrianischen Palastes. Dieser würgt Miraj mit Hilfe der Macht sofort, da er von ihr wissen will, wo seine Freunde sich nun befinden. Doch erst als Miraj sagt, dass seine Freunde sterben werden, wenn sie tot sei, lässt er sie los. Daraufhin verpflichtet sie ihn als ihren Bodyguard, da sonst seine Freunde sterben würden. Im selben Moment spricht Atai mit Ahsoka, die in einem Käfig über der Stadt hängt. Doch Ahsoka lässt Molec mit Hilfe der Macht über das Geländer fallen, woraufhin er sie schockt. Währenddessen werden Rex, Obi-Wan und Roshti nach Kadavo gebracht, um dort als Sklaven zu arbeiten. Um ihnen seine Macht zu demonstrieren, lässt der Gefängnisdirektor Agruss mehrere Sklaven vor dem Gefängnis aufziehen und diese kurz darauf in den Abgrund stürzen. Zur selben Zeit fliegen Anakin und Miraj auf einem Brezak zum Palast. Als sie den Palast erreichen, sagt Miraj, dass Anakin nun über das Leben seiner Freunde entscheidet. Dramatis Personae *Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo *Agruss *Rex *Bruno Denturri *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Marlo *Atai Molec *R2-D2 *Roshti *Miraj Scintel *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano Weblinks * * Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 4.12 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen en:Slaves of the Republic es:Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic nl:Slaves of the Republic pt:Slaves of the Republic